¿Que tiene San Valentín?
by Rainbowtigerr
Summary: Mi Pequeña historia de El Tigre, Manny y Frida hablan acerca del día más romántico del año y como este vuelve "locas" a las personas MannyxFrida porsupuesto. ¡Feliz San Valentín!


Para aclarar xD son la 1:30 am y yo escribiendo esto, pero no me pude resistir a este par! son tan awww :3 Bien aquí los dejo ¡Feliz San Valentín!

Oneshot de El Tigre!

Disclamier: El Tigre _Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera _pertenece a Jorge R Gutierrez y Sandra Equihua

* * *

**¿Que tiene San Valentín?**

- Manny

- Frida

- Listo para perder?

- Dirás que estás lista tú porque yo te venceré!

Dos amigos corren en patines por las anchas calles de la Ciudad Milagro, el reto era simple. quien llegara antes al parque esquivando todos los obstáculos ganaría y el perdedor tendría que deberle algo que el ganador quisiera

- Prepárate para perder manny - Corría a toda prisa con los patines la peliazul esquivando botes de basura, abuelitas y edificos..

- Creo que la que se tendrá que preparar para perder serás tu .. - El moreno aumentó la velocidad y giró su hebilla para convertirse en El Tigre aún con los patines puestos

- Hey eres un tramposo, un sucio tramposo mis goggles no me pueden convertir en SúperFrida - reclamó quedando detrás del moreno quien no solo patinaba sino se colgaba de algunos postes y así quedaba adelante

- No pusimos reglas.. confórmate con saber que vas a perder Suarez - pero manny se distrajo y no miró bien,asi que El Tigre quedó estampado como un chicle en un edificio cercano

- Nos vemos Manny - y rie la chica de cabellos azules quedando adelante de él y dolorido se limita a convertirse de nuevo en un chico y a seguir la carrera aún con los golpes que se habia dado

- Vas a ver Frida, te voy a hacer perder - Pero cuando el moreno llega al lugar prometido encuentra a su amiga recostada bajo la sombra de un árbol silbando

- Ah.. manny pensé que nunca llegarias.. GANE YO

- Esta bien Frida, hice trampa asi que supongo que me lo merecía.. ¿que quieres ?

- No lo sé aun manny, cuando lo sepa te lo diré ...

- MMM y que quieres hacer ahora?

- No lo sé ¿Vamos a tu casa a jugar al Super Macho II?

-No... papá invito a cenar a mi mamá por San Valentín.. "como amigos" - Haciendo comillas con los dedos

- Jajaja sí que tu papá está obsesionado con ella

- No entiendo Frida..

- ¿Que?

- No entiendo porque este día es tan importante para todos es decir.. Alberto y Sergio te regalaron rosas y chocolates gigantes, churros, un chihuahua de peluche y yo recibí cartas de algunas de mis amigas..¿Porque san valentin los pone tan locos?

- Oh manny no tienes porque ponerte celoso.. puedo compartir los chocolates contigo, pero NO LOS CHURROS esos son míos!

- No es eso.. es que, digo.. eso de andar con un noviecito dandose besitos

- IUGH - Exclamaron ambos

- Jajajaj - Rie frida - Sí, que tontería eso de besar a alguien

- Frida...

- Dime Manny

- ¿Tú...? ¿Te haz enamorado de alguien?- Frida se sonroja ante la pregunta y agacha la mirada - Pues... no lo sé.. ¿ y tú? - Manny se sonroja también y recuerda el beso que le plantó frida, sonríe levemente - Sí... si me he enamorado

- ¿De quien? ¿Porque no me dijiste nada? Somos mejores amigos! - La peliazul saltotea de su posición

- Porque no hubo oportunidad.. no te lo puedo decir, es un secreto un secreto mío

- Dimelo ahora Manny ¿ Es Zoe verdad? veo como la miras en clase...

- No Frida no te lo voy a decir - nervioso por estar delante de la chica de sus sueños, la que se habia convertido en alguien tan importante desde que lo besó..

- Si no me lo dices dejaré de ser tu amiga! ¿Oh no.. es una de mis hermanas?

- ¿Que? NOOOOO.. esta bien, te lo diré chismosa pero al finalizar el día ¿feliz?

- Impaciente por saberlo!

- Bueno, ¿que quieres hacer? ¿a tu casa?

- Está mi papa con mi mamá y mis tontas hermanas con sus tontos novios

- Vaya.. ni hay villanos a quien patearles el trasero al parecer tienen un compartir por el día de San Valentín

- jajajaj dijiste trasero?

- Solo nos queda una cosa.. estudiar!

- Noooo no digas eso, es el fin del mundo

- Tranquila Frida lo decia de broma ¿ Vamos al parque de diversiones?

- Claro! tienen una nueva montaña rusa dicen que se te salen los órganos ahí ¡Vamos! - La toma del brazo, la chica se sonroja y corren emocionados por supuesto que ven miles de atracciones como el "Tunel del amor" Pero no les dan importancia y siguen buscando el "Rompe Huesos" una montaña rusa, la más rapida, la más violenta

- ¿le compra una rosa a la dama? - Dice un vendedor ofreciendole una rosa roja a manny y Frida agacha la mirada como queriendo que Manny se la ofresca

- No.. no es mi novia, es mi mejor amiga la mejor de todo el mundo - El vendedor se da por vencido y se va, Frida se decepciona pero Manny no lo nota y pasan por la caseta de boletos

- Dos boletos para El Rompe Huesos - Pide manny

- ¿No sería mas apropiado dos para el tunel del amor?

- No, quiero dos para el rompe huesos ya se lo dije ... - El vendedor se da por vencido y Manny se los da a Frida con una sonrisa

- Ahora sí y mira que suerte no hay ni una sola persona en la fila! - Frida finge una sonrisa en su interior desearia entrar al tunel del amor, aunque le pareciera tonto

Entran a la atracción y Frida finge distrutarlo para no decepcionar a Manny y entran sin cinturones ni barra de seguridad pues el parque de diversiones era algo clandestino y muy inseguro aun mas que el carnaval de ciudad Milagro.

- Wooooah! - Exclama con entusiamo el moreno brindandole una sonrisa a su mejor amiga quien se encuentra preguntandose que era lo que le pasaba

En la cabeza de Frida rodaban miles de preguntas ¿Que me pasa? ¿Porque tengo que pensar en Manny de esta forma? ¿Porque hubiera preferido que el me regala todas esas boberías de San Valentín? ¿Me gusta? ¿Le gustaré yo?

La montaña rusa comenzó a subir lentamente hasta el pico, no se habia subido nadie a esa atracción esa mañana así que el par de jovenes estaban solos,con los carritos vacios y ellos adelante,

- Me estoy volviendo loca -

- ¿Que dijiste?

- Pensé en voz alta, lo siento

- ¿Todo bien? ¿Lista para gritar por la adrenalina? - Dijo manny mientras seguían subiendo

- Si, listisima

- ¿Alguna ultima peticion antes de morir Suarez? - Dijo burlón

- Sí manny quiero que ahora mismo me des lo que me debes.. - dijo la peliazul con un hilo de voz

- ¿Como?

- Bésame

- ¿QUE? - El moreno quedó petrificado ante tal petición y mas si venía de Frida pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando los labios de frida invadieron los suyos, poco a poco cerrando los ojos en un beso algo torpe e inesperado, llegaron a la cima y se separaron por la falta de aire

De pronto la montaña rusa comenzo su recorrido rápido, cosa que no les dejó chance para hablar de lo ocurrido allá arriba y al cabo de unos minutos de gritar más de felicidad que de miedo...

- Eso fue... espectacular - Dijeron al mismo tiempo al terminar el recorrido y al bajar de la montaña rusa Manny se halló con la cabeza llena de dudas

- Perdón por lo de allá arriba manny, yo... - Pero unos dedos se posan sobre su boca callándola al instante que fueron reemplazados por unos labios en un beso que duró poco menos de 5 segundos

- ¿Que fue eso? - Pregunta sonriente

- ¿Recuerdas que te iba a decir de quien me habia enamorado? - dice en un tono pícaro

- Sip, pero no entiendo

- Considera tu pregunta respondida - Y dicho esto la volvió a besar timidamente , ese día Manny y Frida se hicieron novios oficialmente.

* * *

Fin

¿les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? volvi! :D jajajaja

Les escribiré otra historia de El Tigre pero ya será entre la semana..

Los quiere

RainbowTigerr :D


End file.
